


Into the Night

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Bill comes home to find Laura in their quarters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Night

Title: Into the Night  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Bill comes home to find Laura in their quarters...  
A/N: Written for [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/)

 

  


He found her curled up on their sofa when he came home.  He felt the dual pang in his heart he’d come to associate with Laura.  He loved seeing her in their quarters, coming home to her at night.  But seeing her curled up and shivering reminded Bill of the truth he could no longer deny, at least not to himself.

He approached her sleeping form, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  She moaned softly.  Her eyes blinking as she recovered cognizance.  “You’re home.  I meant to have supper ready.”

“Yeah?  What were we going to have?”

“Algae and algae.”

“My favorite.”

Laura rolled her eyes.  “How was your day, dear?”

“You know, the usual.  Only better.”

Laura’s eyes lit up.  They were the brightest he’d seen them in weeks, probably since right before they landed on Earth.  “Really?”

“I think things could really work out, Laura.  Plus, I look forward to coming home all day.”  He looked into her eyes.

“Well, Admiral, now that you’re home, what do you want to do?”

Bill looked in the direction of the head.  “I could use a shower.”

Laura smirked.  “You know, so could I.”

“Let’s go, Madame President.” He helped her off the couch and into the head.  They’d wash away the day, settling into their night together.

  
  



End file.
